Hidden in Plain Sight
by ShounenSuki
Summary: A film night with his beloved Taichi-senpai does not entirely turn out as Daisuke expected. Not that he minds, though.
1. Première Night

The slow setting of the sun was already painting the sky a beautiful orange-pink when the sharp sound of the whistle signalled the end of football practice. The boys all rushed to the locker room to grab their stuff, before quickly heading home for a good, relaxing bath and a hearty meal.

One of them wasn't running as fast, though. On the contrary, Motomiya Daisuke was actually walking quite slowly and almost seemed to be limping. This wasn't that surprising, though, as he had hurt himself quite badly during a failed attempt to shoot the ball in the goal with a bit too much energy. He had tripped and made a rather nasty smack on the grass, which could be quite hard when you fell on it. Still, it wasn't the pain Daisuke minded; it was the fact that he had missed the goal. It even didn't make his team lose, either; it was just that his pride was hurt. He was rather boastful about his football skills, so missing a goal because of his own overexcitement didn't look good at all.

Still, football practice was over for today and tomorrow he'd get another chance to prove himself, as he had did many, many times before. The thought of this made a weak smile appear on the boy's face, as he slowly limped into the locker room. All the other boys had already left, leaving the locker room deserted, so it came as a bit of a shock when Daisuke suddenly heard someone clapping behind him.

He quickly turned around, causing pain to shoot through his leg. He instinctively grabbed his leg and kneeled down on the floor to relieve it from the pressure of standing. When he heard snickering, he remembered why he had turned around in the first place and quickly looked up, seeing a very familiar face.

"Taichi-senpai!" the boy called out as he recognised his favourite senpai and hero, Yagami Taichi.

"Hiya Daisuke," Taichi said cheerfully, squatting down next to him, "You played quite a game today, didn't ya?"

Daisuke looked away from his senpai with a scowl on his face. "I totally screwed up, you mean."

Taichi laughed out loud, before ruffling Daisuke's already messy hair, "C'mon, not every game can be the best you've ever played. You really should try to not get hurt, though."

Daisuke was instantly reminded of his painful leg again. He rubbed it tentatively, before realising this only made it hurt even more. This wasn't just a bruise he had. Taichi carefully pulled the boy up and made him sit down on one of the benches, before kneeling down in front of him and gently lifting the boy's painful leg. Daisuke winced as his senpai carefully removed the boy's shoe and sock, revealing a rather nasty scrape on his shin. Daisuke cringed when he saw it. It was a lot worse than he expected.

Taichi gently put the leg back down and got up, shaking his head. He walked to one of the walls of the locker room, where he found a cabinet with a first aid kit. He quickly grabbed it and took it back to Daisuke, who was trying his best not to look at his wound and failing rather badly. Taichi sat down again, putting the kit on the floor and opening it, before taking out two wooden chopsticks, a wad of cotton wool, and some surgical spirit.

"I'm going to have to clean the wound, Daisuke," Taichi said gently, but determined. By Daisuke's reaction to seeing the wound, he figured the boy was probably a pretty troublesome patient.

Daisuke wasn't reacting as Taichi had expected, though. Instead of complaining or anything, the boy simply nodded. In fact, Daisuke seemed to be smiling a bit, his eyes open wide and sparkling with awe and adoration. Taichi couldn't help but smile at seeing this. Obviously being cared for by the senpai he so admired far outweighed any fear or pain the boy was feeling. The warm, tingly feeling of pride and gratitude filled Taichi's chest.

Now extra careful, Taichi went about cleaning Daisuke's wound. Luckily, it wasn't really bleeding all that badly, but it had quite some dirt in it. It took a while before Taichi managed to get it clean and he had to use quite a bit of force to get all the dirt out. Still, Daisuke didn't complain a single time and the most sound he made was some restrained wincing. After a few minutes, the wound was completely clean and Taichi could disinfect it with some iodine, making Daisuke wince even more. At last, he gently put on a bandage before cleaning up the first aid kit and getting up, ruffling Daisuke's hair again.

"Well done kiddo," he said, smiling proudly.

Daisuke returned the smile, looking up at his senpai as if he were a hero who had just slain a dragon, "Thanks Taichi-senpai!"

Taichi returned the first aid kit to the cabinet it had been in, while Daisuke carefully put his sock and shoe back on. As Taichi walked back, he grabbed Daisuke's bag and threw it at the boy while calling out his name. As Daisuke just barely caught it, Taichi waved his hand, motioning for Daisuke to follow him, saying, "Come on, I'll walk you home."

Daisuke's eyes grew wide as he heard what honour he was being bestowed with. He quickly followed Taichi out of the locker rooms, completely forgetting about any pain he was still feeling.

Taichi was mostly silent during their walk together, merely nodding and smiling at everything Daisuke was telling him, and only rarely giving short replies to some of the questions Daisuke actually gave him time to answer. Pretty soon, far too soon for Daisuke's taste, they reached the entrance of the building where Daisuke and his family lived. As they said goodbye, Daisuke did everything in his power to keep his beloved senpai there for a bit longer, but with no success. After a few minutes of saying goodbye, Taichi walked on, giving Daisuke one last wave with his hand, before turning a corner and disappearing out of sight. It took all of Daisuke's self-control to not run after him, but he eventually managed to force himself to enter the building and go up to his home where his mum was waiting with his supper.

A few hours later, Daisuke was in his room, sitting on his bed and playing videogames, completely ignoring the homework that was waiting for him on his desk. After having been defeated for the umpteenth time, he all but threw the controller away and fell down on his bed. He closed his eyes, allowing his mind to wander. He thought about all the things he had done recently, up until the football match he played this afternoon. Soon enough, Taichi entered his mind and he thought about how awesome he thought his senpai was and how kind he had been by treating his wound and walking him home.

His daydreaming was interrupted by his mum calling him. Muttering in annoyance, Daisuke got up from his bed and walked to his mum, mindlessly rearranging his hard-on without really noticing he even had one. When he got downstairs, his mum handed him the phone, making Daisuke wonder who on Earth could be calling him. He held the phone to his ear and answered politely, "Hello? Motomiya Daisuke speaking."

He was quite surprised when he heard Taichi's voice on the other end of the line, saying, "Daisuke? This is Taichi. Sorry to be calling you this late, but I was wondering something."

Daisuke couldn't care less what time of day it was. All he cared about right now was that his senpai had called him. Him! Out of all people he could be calling! He quickly had to derail that train of thought as he heard Taichi continue talking, "I was planning on going to the cinema with Kōshirō tomorrow evening, but he just called me to say he couldn't come because of some kind of science lecture or something. Any way, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join me?"

For a moment, the only sound coming from Daisuke was the rapid beating of his heart. Taichi, the great Taichi Kamiya, hero of the football club, was asking him to go out on a d— to go watch a film with him! He almost squealed with joy, only managing to stop himself from doing so when he realised Taichi was still waiting of an answer. He wasted no more time giving one, all but yelling out, "Of course I do!"

Taichi sounded quite happy when he replied, "Great! Then I'll pick you up tomorrow after practice, okay?"

Daisuke nodded hard as he answered, "Okay," before saying goodbye and hanging up.

He had never felt so happy in his life. It seemed as if he could just jump up and fly away. Butterflies were still running amok in his stomach as he asked his mum for permission, which she did without any objections once she heard who was accompanying her son. She gave a motherly smile as she watched Daisuke run back to his room, more cheerful than he had ever been in his life, despite basically always being cheerful in the first place.

Once back in his room, Daisuke quickly picked out his coolest clothes to wear tomorrow, before getting ready for bed far earlier than usual. As he was lying in his bed in the dark, he couldn't help but stare at the ceiling and imagine how awesome tomorrow was going to be. He was once again hard, but he barely noticed it. There were far more important things to think of right now. It took a long time for him to finally drift asleep.

The next day, football practice didn't go as well as usual. Daisuke was completely absentminded and preoccupied with his d— film night with Taichi. Once practice was over he quickly ran towards the locker room, hoping to find his senpai there. His hopes were dashed when he found the locker room empty, though. Even when all the other boys had already gathered their things and gone home, Taichi still hadn't shown up.

Daisuke was about to give up hope when he realised he still hadn't showered and dressed yet. He quickly undressed and grabbed his shampoo, shower gel, and towel, before heading into the showers adjacent to the locker room.

Neither he nor the other boys usually showered after practice, so he was quite glad to see the showers were actually working and quite clean, if only because of a lack of use. He threw his towel near the entrance, before picking out a shower a bit further away and turning it on. As he stepped under the warm water, he felt some of the tension he had felt all day slowly wash away. He just stood there for a while, relaxing under the spray of the shower, before finally grabbing his shampoo bottle and washing his hair.

Once his hair was clean and smelling of what the bottle claimed to be a "sporty scent," he grabbed his shower gel and stepped out from under the spray of water, before rubbing a copious amount of it on his chest and stomach. As he lathered himself up, he could feel the rather well-defined muscles of his stomach, arms, and legs. He couldn't help but be proud of his body; he certainly worked hard enough for it.

Once he got to lathering up his crotch and ass, he found that he was once again very much hard. This wasn't anything unusual, of course — he always got hard during his showers and baths — but this time he felt far more aroused than normally. As he lathered up his hard-on, he shuddered at how sensitive it was. Without thinking, he slowly started rubbing it more, quickly going over into actual wanking.

After a few minutes, he was panting hard and even moaning a bit, obviously nearing his climax. His relief had to wait, though, as he was abruptly interrupted by Taichi's voice coming from the doorway, calling out for him. In the corner of his eye, he could see Taichi standing there, so he quickly turned around, hoping his senpai hadn't seen anything. He sighed of relief when he heard Taichi act as normal as always, implying that he hadn't caught him doing the dirty.

"Daisuke? Are you still showering?" Taichi asked as he leaned against the doorway, "Hurry up, the film's gonna start soon."

Daisuke quickly started rinsing off his body, strategically keeping his back towards his senpai and trying hard to will his hard-on away. "I'll be right there. I'm almost done," he replied, his voice breaking slightly with the sudden stress he was under.

"I'll be waiting in the locker room then," Taichi replied, before walking away.

Once he heard Taichi's footsteps grow less and less loud, Daisuke took a quick glance over his shoulder to see if his senpai had really left. When he was sure he had, Daisuke quickly finished showering and all but ran to his towel, drying himself just as quickly. Unfortunately, he was still very hard, if not harder than before, so he tied his towel around his waist in a weak effort to hide it. When he realised his hard-on was easily visible through it, he took the towel off again and simple held it in front of his crotch, hoping Taichi wouldn't be suspicious.

Taichi was sitting on one of the benches as Daisuke came out of the shower room. He didn't seem to notice anything odd about Daisuke, much to the boy's relief. While trying to hide his erection as inconspicuously as possible, Daisuke sat down and quickly started dressing, all the while engaging in mindless small talk with Taichi.

Once he was fully dressed and quite sure his hard-on was no longer clearly visible, he got up and joined Taichi as he walked out of the door. It was already dark as the two boys walked through the streets towards the cinema. Once there, Taichi bought tickets for the two of them, making Daisuke wonder why, if he still had to buy the tickets, he didn't just wait a few days until Kōshirō _could_ join him. He didn't really care, though, so he quickly shrugged it off and followed Taichi into the cinema.

Once they were inside, the two boys bought some drinks and popcorn, before making their way to their seats, which Daisuke found out were all the way in the back. This wasn't all that strange, had it not been for the fact that the cinema wasn't actually all that full. He didn't really care, though. He was far too exited because he was actually watching a film with his beloved senpai. Alone. In the dark. With no-one around.

Why did this make him so exited?

He quickly took a sip of his drink, before adjusting his throbbing erection as subtly as he could. The two boys chatted a bit more until the film finally started and the hall went completely dark. It wasn't until now that Daisuke finally realised that he had no idea what film this even was. It couldn't be bad if Taichi wanted to see it, though.

As the film went on, Daisuke found that he could barely pay attention to it. He kept glancing at Taichi, and wondering if this d— film night meant they were now real friends. He also wondered why his erection just wouldn't go away. It actually seemed to be getting worse, even, now throbbing so badly it almost hurt. It certainly couldn't be ignored any more.

He couldn't help but glance at Taichi's crotch, wondering if he ever had this problem. He noticed that Taichi was wearing rather thin, loose slacks. Odd, as it was already quite chilly outside this time of year, especially after dark. Daisuke wondered what would make Taichi pick such cold trousers, when Taichi suddenly spoke to him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Do you like the film so far?"

Daisuke swallowed hard and coughed, trying to regain his composure, "Ehm… yeah! It's great!"

Taichi gave the boy a strange smile, making Daisuke wonder what he was thinking. For a while, he kept looking at his senpai as he watched the film, before finally trying to pay some attention to the film as well. After a few minutes he realised it was no use, though. He just couldn't concentrate enough on it to actually follow it.

Then he suddenly heard Taichi quietly trying to get his attention. He leaned towards the older boy, who quietly started whispering to him.

"You have no idea what the film's about, do you?" He said quietly, snickering a bit.

Daisuke blushed furiously, although it was probably barely visible in the darkness. "No, sorry… I can't really concentrate…"

Instead of being angry or upset as Daisuke had feared, Taichi simply smiled and answered, "I figured as much. I think you've looked at me more than at the screen."

Daisuke quickly looked away, embarrassed that Taichi had noticed that. It was no wonder then that he was quite surprised when Taichi leaned closer to him with a mischievous grin and asked, "Wanna do something a lot more exiting that any film?"

Daisuke stared at his senpai for a while, wondering what on Earth he could mean with that suggestion. Still, even without knowing any details, it sounded way too tempting for the young boy. He slowly started smiling in excitement, before quickly nodding.

Taichi put his drink and popcorn on the seat next to him, making Daisuke think they were going to get up to leave. Instead, the older boy remained seated and urged Daisuke to put his drink and popcorn away as well. When both their hands were empty, Taichi suddenly placed his hand on Daisuke's leg, softly squeezing it.

Daisuke stared at his senpai's hand for a moment, before quietly asking, "W-what are you doing?"

Taichi grinned again, answering, "Making this _date_ more exiting, of course. I told you, didn't I?"

Daisuke's stomach was once again occupied by butterflies as he heard Taichi use the 'date' word. His attention was quickly drawn back to Taichi's hand, though, as the older boy slowly moved it up towards Daisuke's thigh.

"Taichi-senpai, what are you… Why…?" Daisuke stuttered, barely able to form a coherent though, let alone a sentence.

Taichi simply shushed him, even putting his finger against Daisuke's lips, "Just relax. No-one will see us here. Trust me, it's gonna be great."

Daisuke couldn't deny he trusted Taichi with his life. He managed to relax a bit, allowing Taichi to go on. He removed his hand from Daisuke's thigh, only to place it firmly on the boy's crotch, softly rubbing his erection through the fabric of his trousers.

"Have you been hard ever since that shower you took earlier?" Taichi asked, gently squeezing Daisuke's hard-on.

Daisuke nodded, blushing furiously as he realised Taichi must have seen him wank off back there.

Taichi simply grinned, though, not really caring about Daisuke's embarrassment, "Well, it's time to get you off then. You've waited long enough for it."

Before Daisuke could say anything, Taichi opened the fly of his trousers and put his hand in, now rubbing Daisuke's underwear. By now, Daisuke was getting quite hot and he was panting softly, both scared and exited by what Taichi was doing

Taichi leaned over a bit more, deftly pulling down Daisuke's trousers until they were resting on his knees. The boy tried to object, but Taichi would have none of it. He merely put his finger on the boy's lips again and shushed him, all the while continuing to rub the front of his briefs. After a while, he slowly pulled down the front of Daisuke's briefs, finally revealing the hard cock it was hiding. Using both hands, Taichi quickly pulled down the briefs, giving him unbridled access to the young boy's cock and balls. In the meanwhile, Daisuke was feeling very uneasy about sitting there in a cinema with his pants and briefs around his knees, revealing his goods for all to see. He had never felt more exited in his life, though. Taichi had been right; this _was_ far more exiting than any film ever.

The young boy watched intently as his senpai slowly started rubbing and stroking his cock, whilst massaging his balls in the meantime. Having been very horny for most of the afternoon and evening already, it didn't take long for Daisuke to near his climax. He moaned softly and started bucking his hips as the familiar feeling started building up in his groin. With a muffled cry, he came hard and long, not caring anymore who saw it or where he was shooting his load.

When he came to, he saw Taichi grinning at him, holding up his cum-covered hands. After a quick glance at his still stainless shirt, Daisuke realised this meant that his senpai had caught all of his cum in his hands. For a moment, he wondered why Taichi was holding his hands up instead of wiping them clean, until he heard him whisper, "Lick it up."

Daisuke was hesitant, having never even tasted his own cum before. Sure he had been curious, but for some reason he had never tried it. Still, Taichi had sounded quite insistent and despite having just had an orgasm, Daisuke was still far too horny to think clearly. Without thinking further, Daisuke grabbed one of Taichi's wrists and started licking his hand clean. The taste was bitter and salty, but not too much to make it taste really gross. After he had finished cleaning one hand, he had gotten used to the taste and had no problem cleaning the other hand as well. He actually found that cleaning his own cum off his senpai's hands was exiting him even more.

When he was finally done, Taichi wiped his hands dry on the seating of the chair, before ruffling Daisuke's hair. He smiled proudly as he whispered, "See? Wasn't that fun?"

Daisuke nodded excitedly, softly saying, "Hell yeah!"

That's when the boy noticed the large tent in his senpai's trousers, making him gasp softly at the size of it. He was now beyond curious to how it looked, and luckily he didn't have to wait long to see it. Taichi quickly opened his fly and pulled down his trousers, revealing that he wasn't wearing any underwear. Suddenly Daisuke realised that Taichi had planned to do this all along, making him feel even more special and proud.

Daisuke quickly turned his attention to his senpai's cock, though. It was a lot bigger than his, that much was certain. It was throbbing and glistening with precum, and the balls seemed to be easily twice as big as Daisuke's. Taichi also had a lot more hair, forming a nice bush above the base of his cock, while Daisuke had little more than a small tuft of down.

While Daisuke was mesmerised by the member in front of him, Taichi was a bit less patient. He gently took Daisuke's hand and placed it on his waiting cock, signalling to Daisuke what was being expected of him. Carefully, Daisuke wrapped his hand around Taichi's cock. It seemed even bigger in Daisuke's relatively small hands. Slowly the boy started moving his hand up and down, wanking his senpai off as his other hand found its way to the older boy's large balls. He gently massaged them, enjoying their size as he kept on wanking, amazed at how hot his senpai's cock was.

After a while of this, he felt Taichi's strong hand on his head, gently urging him to bend down. Daisuke obediently did as he was told, soon finding himself facing his senpai's crotch. He knew what Taichi wanted of him, but it still took Taichi's insistent order of "Suck it," before he actually was able to make himself do so.

The first thing he did was give the tip of Taichi's cock an exploring lick. He could taste the saltiness of the precum coating it. He quickly licked the shaft, making sure he had tasted every square millimetre of it, before going back to the head. This time, he took the entire head in his mouth, forcing him to stretch his jaws a bit beyond his comfort zone. He didn't care though, as pleasuring his senpai was far more important. He sucked softly as he let his tongue wander, exploring ever nook and crevice, from the piss slit to under the foreskin. He wallowed in the salty flavour of his senpai for a while, until he heard soft moans coming from the older boy.

Hearing just how much his senpai liked what he was doing gave Daisuke a new impetus to try even harder than before. He decided to ignore the licking for now, instead focussing on getting more of that huge, hard cock into his mouth. He lowered his head slowly, finding it far more difficult than he had imagined. He soon got help from Taichi, though, as he laid his hand on Daisuke's head and gently pushed him even further down.

By the time half the cock was inside his mouth, Daisuke started feeling his gag reflex working up. When Taichi pushed him down a bit further, Daisuke gagged and pushed himself off the cock, breathing heavily and making enough noise for the both of them to start worrying if anyone had heard them.

When they saw they were safe, Daisuke quickly went back to what he was doing, while Taichi started whispering tips and words of encouragement to him. After gagging a few more time — something Taichi actually seemed to find rather exiting, had it not been for the noise it brought along —Daisuke finally managed to get more than three-fourth of Taichi's cock into his mouth. He could clearly feel the cock starting to enter his throat and it took all his concentration to not choke or gag.

Still, Taichi wasn't quite satisfied yet, which meant Daisuke wasn't satisfied either. He wanted to give his senpai the best blowjob ever, which meant he had to get the entire cock inside his mouth, no matter how difficult it was. After gagging one more time, Daisuke got off of his senpai's cock again and sat up, feeling his drool trickle down his chin and neck.

"Taichi-senpai? Could you help me get it all into my mouth?" Daisuke asked, more seriously than he had ever asked anything before.

Taichi couldn't help but agree, although the fact that he was already planning on 'helping' Daisuke might have had something to do with it.

Daisuke went back to working Taichi's big member into his mouth, quickly working his way down the three-quarter point. He took a deep breath through his nose, preparing himself to go down even further. He was surprised when he suddenly felt Taichi's strong hands push him down all the way, though. Daisuke almost panicked as he started gagging and choking on his senpai's cock, but somehow managed to get himself under control again. Taichi finally let go of his head again, allowing him to pull off a bit. However, before he could pull off all the way, Taichi pushed him down again, plunging his cock deep into Daisuke's throat. Once again, Daisuke started gagging and choking, but this time he managed to relax himself before he started to panic. Taichi let go again, allowing Daisuke to pull off a bit and regain his breath, before he was once again pushed down all the way.

After a few more tries, Daisuke had finally gotten the hang of deepthroating his senpai's cock, although he still felt as if he was gagging and choking whenever it went in all the way. It was pretty clear that Taichi only found this more exiting, as the older boy now simply held on to Daisuke's head and started thrusting his cock in and out, shagging the boy's mouth.

Daisuke was unable to do much more than suck and use his tongue to try and give his senpai the maximum amount of pleasure and stimulation he could give. His efforts were clearly working out, though, as Taichi soon started panting and moaning softly, his movements become more erratic and desperate. Suddenly, Taichi pushed in deeper than ever before, making Daisuke gag and choke again. He could feel Taichi's hot cum shoot against the back of his throat, making him feel proud and happy despite his current predicament. Taichi didn't stay that deep inside Daisuke's throat for long, though. He quickly pulled a bit back, now shooting his cum all over the boy's tongue, allowing him to actually taste it.

Daisuke was amazed at how hot the cum was and how much Taichi was shooting into his mouth. It seemed to be at least a dozen times more than what he usually managed to shoot out, and even started to seep out of the corners of his mouth, trickling down his chin. It tasted pretty much the same as his own, although it had a distinctively sweet flavour to it. Daisuke decided it tasted far better, simply because it was his senpai's.

After what seemed like an eternity, Taichi finally stopped filling up Daisuke's mouth, allowing the boy to swallow the massive amount of cum he had in his mouth, before licking his senpai's cocks clean and scooping the last drops from his chin, licking them off his fingers.

Taichi gave the young boy a pride and satisfied smile, before pulling him into a passionate kiss. Daisuke had never kissed before and was overwhelmed by the feeling of Taichi's strong, yet soft tongue in his mouth. He closed his eyes and tried to kiss back as well as he could, feeling rather overpowered by the older boy. Once they finally broke the kiss, the two boys just smiled at each other for a while. Daisuke was the first to break the silence, softly saying, "That was amazing Taichi-senpai! Amazing, amazing, amazing!"

Taichi ruffled the boy's hair, whispering, "I knew you'd like it, and by the looks of it, you're ready for even more."

Taichi gave Daisuke's throbbing hard-on a soft squeeze, causing the boy to yelp a bit and blush furiously. Taichi had to do his best to muffle his laughter, having to wait a moment to calm down before he could say, "The film is long from over, you know. There's plenty more we could do. Would you like to?"

Daisuke nodded excitedly, before suddenly turning serious and asking, "Like what?"

Taichi grinned mischievously, before pulling Daisuke towards him and roughly grabbing the boy's ass and squeezing it, adding, "Like this, of course."

Daisuke gasped as he felt Taichi's hand on his ass. He gasped again when he realised what exactly it was Taichi meant to say with it. For a moment, he doubted whether he wanted to go any further, afraid it might hurt and what it would say about him. The he saw his senpai's horny grin and couldn't help but flash one himself. He could lie to himself all he wanted, but he knew he wanted to do anything with his senpai. The pain could never be so much it would outweigh being this close to Taichi. The fact that he would be doing this in a cinema that, although relatively empty, was still filled with enough people that could see them, didn't even cross his mind. Daisuke looked Taichi straight in the eyes with a determined look and gave a brisk nod, softly adding, "Let's do it."

Taichi's grin grew wider as he quickly let his trousers drop to his ankles, before pulling Daisuke on his lap, causing his trousers and briefs to do the same. For a moment, Taichi held the boy like this, rubbing his still-moist and very much erect cock between the cheeks of his ass. Daisuke shivered as he felt the large member rub against him, surprised at how enormous it suddenly felt. Still, he was determined to go all the way, as evident by his bouncing, throbbing cock. He answered Taichi's rubbing by moving his hips, causing his ass to rub against the cock. Taichi in return put his index and middle fingers into Daisuke's mouth, gently moving them around as if fingering it. Daisuke couldn't help but moan as he was again reminded of the blowjob he had just given Taichi.

After a while of this, Taichi gently pushed Daisuke forward, making him lean against the back of the chair in front of him. This gave Taichi perfect access to the boy's waiting asshole. He took the fingers out of Daisuke's mouth again and firmly pressed them against the boy's asshole, slowly pushing them in. For a moment, a sharp pain surged through Daisuke's body, but he bit his lip and tried to relax. It didn't take long for the pain to subside, allowing the boy to focus on the sensation of his senpai's fingers moving around in his ass.

Taichi made sure he loosened up the boy's tight asshole. He had brought some lube with him, just in case, and even a condom, but he was too lazy to grab it and he thought doing it like this was far hotter. He was certain Daisuke would agree, judging by the boy's muffled moans. Still, it would mean he had to prepare him as much as he could, not that he minded that or anything. He played around with Daisuke's asshole for a bit, teasing and exploring it. He even managed to locate the boy's prostate, causing the boy to give a surprised yelp that was obviously loud enough to be heard by the other people in the hall, as some of them started shushed them to be quiet.

After fingering Daisuke for a while, Daisuke pulled out his fingers and took hold of his cock, finding it still moist from before and glistening with fresh precum. He carefully positioned it, before placing his hand on Daisuke's hip and slowly lowering the boy on his cock. In the dim light of the cinema screen, Taichi could just barely see Daisuke's pained expression, but as long as the boy wasn't saying anything, he wasn't stopping.

He was moving as slowly as he could, drawing on every ounce of self-control he had. He didn't want to actually hurt Daisuke or damage him, nor did he want Daisuke to scream, which would definitely lead to them being discovered. Doing it in public like this was hot and all, but being discovered would just be troublesome.

After a few minutes, Taichi had finally worked his entire cock into Daisuke's ass, allowing the boy to once again sit on his senpai's lap. Daisuke could feel the tickling of Taichi's pubes against his ass, but that was nothing compared to the sensation of being completely filled with his cock. Daisuke felt as if he was going to burst or split in two, but he also felt closer to his senpai than he had ever dreamt possible. For a moment, the two boys sat motionless, both adjusting to their situations.

Taichi could no longer contain himself. He moved his hips backwards, pulling out a bit, before roughly thrusting in again. Daisuke yelped in surprised, but managed to muffle his sounds in time. Taichi couldn't care less any more, though. He placed both hands on Daisuke's hips and started moving them up and down, moving his own his in unison. Daisuke could do little more than muffle his cries as his senpai shagged his ass with the sexual energy only a teenage boy could possess.

For a while, Taichi just shagged and shagged, trying out different speeds and depths, teasing Daisuke by pulling out almost all the way, before thrusting in as deep as he could again. A few times, he pulled out completely, admiring the gaping hole his cock left behind. At one point, he actually made Daisuke do the work for him, Sitting back and relaxing as he saw and felt the boy move up and down and work his hips, doing his very best to make his senpai feel as good as possible.

He shagged the young boy for almost fifteen minutes, doing his utmost best to drag the experience out as long as he could. Eventually, though, he could feel his orgasm building up, signalling both the best part and the end of the fun. He gave Daisuke a quick kiss in the neck, before grabbing the boy's rock-hard cock and wanking it with abandon. In the meantime, he sped up his own shagging to the max, ramming the boy's ass like it was the end of the world.

Daisuke was the first to cum, unable to take the intensity of the moment any longer. He let out a cry as he shot his the biggest load of his life into Taichi's waiting hands. Feeling Daisuke's ass contract with orgasmic spasms pushed Taichi over the edge as well, and he shot his load deep into Daisuke's ass, filling him to the brim with hot cum.

The boys collapsed back onto the chair, panting heavily while still wallowing in the afterglow of their intense orgasms. Once he regained his ability to move again, Taichi brought his cum-covered hands to Daisuke's lips, who instinctively started licking them clean. They sat there for a while, trying to catch their breath and regain their energy, until Taichi's cock had finally become soft enough to plop out of Daisuke's ass, causing the boy to leak a bit of cum.

Once he had caught his breath again, Taichi kissed Daisuke passionately, this time being kissed back with a lot more confidence. Then he gently pushed the boy off his lap and onto his knees. He took the boys head in his hands and gently moved it towards his crotch, making it clear to Daisuke what he was supposed to do. He carefully licked Taichi's cock clean, amazed that it had been in his ass barely a minute ago. Once it was clean, Taichi pulled up his trousers, making Daisuke follow his example.

They sat back in their chairs, finishing their drinks and popcorn and waiting for the film to finally end. Daisuke had almost fallen asleep by that time, completely exhausted by the events of that evening. When the credits started rolling, Taichi shook Daisuke to make sure he was awake, and both boys quickly made their way out of the cinema. Once they were a safe distance away, they both started laughing and giggling like crazy, amazed that they had managed to do all that without being caught.

After they had regained their composure, they slowly started walking down the street, Taichi putting his arm around Daisuke's shoulders and pulling the boy close. Once they had reached the building where Daisuke lived, Taichi pulled him into a dark corner and kissed him one more time, roughly massaging the boy's ass, making sure he could clearly feel the wet spot caused by Taichi's cum in his briefs. When they broke the kiss, the two boys said goodbye, before Daisuke finally walked away towards the entrance.

Just as he was about to enter, however, he heard Taichi call out his name and turned around. Taichi had already started walking away, but had turned around one last time to wave and say one last thing, "Again tomorrow?"

Daisuke waved back energetically, calling out, "Yeah!"


	2. Like a walk in the park

Daisuke loved summer holiday. It was his absolute favourite time of the year. No school, no homework, only relaxing and having fun. And fun he was having aplenty. He was spending most his days doing little more than play football with his friends, and when he wasn't, he would be playing videogames or swimming in the ocean or catching insects for insect fighting.

There was one thing that made this summer holiday even better than any of the previous ones: no parents. A few weeks ago, his parents had won a two weeks' trip for two to Europe. At first they didn't want to go because they didn't want to leave their children behind, but Daisuke and his older sister Jun had tried everything in their power to convince their parents and eventually they succeeded. So now his parents were climbing the Eiffel Tower in Paris or admiring the canals in Amsterdam or eating real Italian pizza or whatever it was they were doing over there in Europe, while he and Jun were making sure they were enjoying their time without parents to the fullest.

At first Daisuke had been worried that Jun might start bossing him around and making him do anything and everything she wanted, but things had turned out to be far different. In fact, he had barely seen his sister at all since their parents had left. She had been out doing whatever she wanted, enjoying the two weeks alone and basically leaving Daisuke to his own devices. Daisuke did not mind this at all. He could go to bed as late as he wanted, stay out as long as he wanted, and eat whatever he wanted. He was his own boss, even if it was only for two weeks.

Right now, he was relaxing on a grassy hill in the park where he had just played a game of football with his friends. The sun was already lowering slowly in the sky, but its rays were still nice and warm enough for Daisuke. He felt just like a cat, not having to think about anything and doing nothing but relax. Having just eaten a very tasty bowl of noodles he had bought from a travelling vendor in the park, he didn't even have to worry about growing hungry anytime soon.

He closed his eyes and started thinking back to the game of football he had just played. It had been beyond awesome and not just because they had won five to one. He had utterly dominated the game, scoring four of the five goals for his team himself and simply playing the best he had played in a long time. _'If only Taichi-senpai had been watching,'_ he thought to himself, softly blushing as he pictured how his beloved senpai would have praised him.

It didn't take long for his mind to be completely preoccupied with thoughts of his senpai. He realised his hero worship of the guy was going a bit too far at times, but he honestly couldn't care less. _'Screw what everyone else might think, Taichi-senpai is Taichi-senpai! If I wanna think about him, I bloody well will!'_

He had to admit, though, that his thoughts about Taichi started become more and more common and… interesting, ever since their 'date' at the cinema. It had been his first time for many things and it had been the subject of his fantasies for many a night, despite happening almost two weeks ago already. The two boys had tried to do have a sequel to that night, but although they had managed to fool around a bit, they never found the time and place to actually go all the way again.

As Daisuke's mind went over that special night again, he gradually felt himself growing harder and harder. He reluctantly opened a single eye and looked down, seeing a rather obvious tent in his shorts. He cursed himself for wearing his football uniform today and without any underwear either. He had all but stopped wearing underwear for about a week now, ever since Taichi had told him he hardly ever worn any either. It certainly did make spontaneously fooling around a lot easier.

Unfortunately, it also made erections a lot more obvious to see, especially in shorts as loose as those of his football uniform. He was pretty sure that if he sat just right, people could easily look down the legs and see everything in there as well. Still, as much as he might claim to dislike this, he couldn't deny it really did arouse him as well. It just wasn't the same without his senpai, though.

He sat up straight, adjusting his hard-on a bit, before looking around. He could see a few people walking in the distance and he heard plenty of sounds, but it didn't look like anyone was near enough to have actually seen anything incriminating. He lay back down, before rolling over on his stomach, resting his head on his arms crossed in front of him. He mindlessly started plucking blades of grass, before turning his attention to a small beetle that was skittering by. He didn't even notice that he had started rubbing his cock against the ground.

It didn't take too long for him to get too horny to just lie there. He sat up again and looked around, finding a nice, large tree nearby that would provide him with plenty of privacy. He got up and brushed the grass off his shorts, before hurrying to the tree and making himself comfortable behind it, out of sight from the majority of the park.

He took a deep breath, before carefully lifting the elastic band of his shorts, seeing his waiting cock throb inside. He slowly started stroking it, all the while looking around him anxiously. Eventually he continued on to wanking, his anxious looking becoming less and less as his horniness preoccupied him.

It was no surprise, then, that he was almost scared to death when he suddenly heard a deep voice behind him say, "And what do you think you're doing young man?"

Daisuke immediately pulled his hand from his shorts and let the elastic band snap back into place, before quickly jumping up, saying, "N-nothing sir! Really! I was just… itchy, that's all!"

The boy didn't think to look at whoever had caught him red-handed until he suddenly heard a familiar laugh. He quickly looked up, immediately recognising the guy's gigantic hairdo. "Taichi-senpai?"

"Hiya Daisuke," Taichi replied cheerfully, ruffling the boy's hair, "I see you're enjoying your summer holidays."

Daisuke blushed furiously, both with embarrassment, humiliation, and anger, all but yelling, "Don't scare me like that! I could've had a heart attack, ya know!"

Taichi just grinned, poking the boy's forehead and saying, "If you're gonna wank off in public, you really should be more careful. Unless you want to get caught, of course."

The boy looked away in shame, still blushing deeply, "I thought I was pretty safe here…"

Once again, Taichi ruffled the boy's hair, smiling, "You would have been, had I not actually seen you sneak behind here. I doubt anyone but me would actually follow you, though. I really doubt anyone but me would watch you and only wait until you were totally into your wanking to surprise you."

"You've been watching me this whole time?" Daisuke asked, utterly surprised, "I didn't see anyone."

"I was hiding behind those bushes over there," Taichi explained, pointing to a couple of bushes near them, "I guess I'm a bit better at hiding than you, huh?"

Daisuke gave his senpai a weak glare, before accusingly saying, "I never needed to hide before our… date together."

Taichi poked the boy's nose, saying, "That's actually why I decided to disturb your 'alone time'. I wanted to ask you something…"

Before Daisuke could ask what, Taichi's smile turned into a mischievous grin. With a single, powerful movement, he pushed Daisuke against the tree and held his face so close to Daisuke's, they were almost touching noses. He gave the boy an intent look, before saying, "Want to do it again?"

Daisuke blinked in surprise, unable to speak for a moment. When he finally found his voice again, he squeaked out, "H-here? Now?"

Taichi nodded slowly, still grinning like mad. For a moment, Daisuke was wondering if his senpai wasn't a very, very bad influence on him. If he shouldn't just say no and run away, never looking back. Than he looked into Taichi's eyes and felt his stomach turn into butterflies again, a mischievous grin appearing on his own face. He nodded decisively, without any doubt in his voice answering, "Hell yeah!"

Taichi immediately answered this reply with a deep, hungry kiss. Daisuke wasted no time returning the kiss, either, his tongue engaging his senpai's in a fruitless battle for dominance. He knew Taichi would probably always be his superior in many, many ways, but he sure as hell wasn't going to give up without a fight. Not now, not ever.

After a short while, they broke the kiss again, leaving Daisuke panting slightly, now hornier and more exited that he was before. He quietly wondered what was going to come next, but he didn't need to wait long for an answer. Taichi quickly got down to his knees in front of Daisuke and pulled the boy's shorts down to his ankles. The older boy grinned as he realised Daisuke wasn't wearing any underwear, shooting the boy a mischievous, knowing look. The boy merely grinned back, actually liking the fact that Taichi had caught him going commando. No matter how many times it happened, as long as he kept wearing underwear every once in a while, it kept being exiting to the boy.

As Taichi's hot, moist tongue made contact with the tip of his cock, Daisuke let out a small gasp. This gasp soon turned into moaning as Taichi began to lick and suck his cock like crazy. The older boy knew exactly how to work Daisuke's cock, using his skilled tongue to tease the younger boy's piss slit and stimulate the edge of his cock head, before rapidly tickling the little piece of tissue connecting the tip of his cock with his foreskin.

Before long, Daisuke could barely remain standing. He had taken hold of Taichi's head, both for balance and to try and push his cock in as deep as he could. Being quite a bit smaller than Taichi, this latter was far easier to do for him than the other way around. Daisuke didn't care much about their difference in size, tough. In fact, it only felt natural to him that Taichi would be bigger. He was his senpai, after all. Besides, in Daisuke's mind, his senpai was so enormously huge, he must be some kind of super-hot freak of nature or something. There simply was no competing with him, so he didn't feel bad about it either.

After a few minutes, Taichi's blowjob skills were bringing Daisuke very close to his orgasm. The boy started bucking his hips uncontrollably, feeling his impending orgasm boil up inside his groin. He bit his fist, afraid he would moan loud enough for someone to hear. He was just in time, too, as he soon after felt his climax ripple through his body, making him cum inside his senpai's waiting mouth.

Once his orgasm had subsided, Daisuke was left panting and leaning with his back against the tree. His orgasms with Taichi were always far more intense, but far more tiring as well. When his senpai had gotten to his feet again, Daisuke noticed he had a strange grin on his face. It almost seemed as if he had his mouth full. It took Daisuke just a second too long to realise what was going on. Before he could react, Taichi had already pulled him into a passionate kiss, sharing the boy's cum with him whether he wanted to or not. They kept kissing for a minute or so, while in the meantime, Taichi was lazily wanking Daisuke's far too sensitive cock, making the poor boy cringe with feelings that seemed to border on pleasure and pain.

When they broke the kiss, Daisuke could tell by the horny look in Taichi's eyes what was expected of him. He quickly pulled his shorts back up, not wanting to trip over them and finding it far too troublesome right now to pull them off completely while still wearing his shoes. Then he quickly switched places with Taichi and dropped down to his knees, staring with awed anticipation to the large tent in Taichi's shorts.

Taichi was wearing loose-fitting shorts made of a rather thin fabric, allowing Daisuke to see a perfect outline of his senpai's cock through them. Carefully, as if afraid to make it angry, Daisuke started stroking Taichi's cock through his shorts, quickly causing enough precum to come out for a wet spot to appear. Without really thinking, Daisuke started licking the wet spot, making Taichi grin and give him an encouraging pat on the head. That was all Daisuke needed to go on. He quickly started licking and even sucking Taichi's cock through his shorts, until most of the front was wet from a mixture of saliva and precum.

As much as he was enjoying it, Taichi now wanted the real deal and gently pushed Daisuke back so he could pull down his shorts. Taichi's cock energetically sprang out, glistening in the warm evening sun. Feeling the gentle, cool breeze on his cock invigorated Taichi, making his cock even harder. For a moment, Daisuke just stared at it, still amazed at how big it looked. Then he could resist no longer and quickly started licking it, making sure to pay extra attention to all those especially sensitive parts.

The boy started using one hand to massage his senpai's large, cum-filled balls, while using the other to rub the base of his cock and stroke his pubes. Once Taichi started moaning, Daisuke knew it was time to up the ante. Taking a deep breath, the boy started working the huge cock into his mouth, getting about half in before he started gagging. He took another deep breath and relaxed as much as he could, before trying to work even more in. By now, Taichi had taken hold of Daisuke's head and was gently pushing it further on his cock, helping the boy with his difficult task.

Once he managed to get about three-fourths of the cock in, he started gagging and chocking too much to handle. He quickly pulled off, panting hard and trying to catch his breath. Taichi didn't give him a lot of time for that, though. The older boy grabbed Daisuke's head tightly and pushed his cock into the boy's open mouth, not even allowing him to breathe in. Daisuke immediately started panicking, but luckily for him, Taichi pulled out after he had got about three-fourths in again.

Taichi quickly pushed in again, though, but this time Daisuke was somewhat prepared. He at least managed to breathe in before Taichi blocked off his air supply with his cock. This time, Taichi managed to get in a bit further, keeping it in for a few seconds as Daisuke started gagging and choking on it. Once again, Taichi pulled out, only to push back in again, faster and deeper this time. He kept this up until he finally managed to get his entire cock into Daisuke's throat. Daisuke was still very much gagging and choking while the cock was in, being half-way to the point of panicking, even.

Unfortunately for Daisuke, the motions and sounds he made while in this state were little more than a huge source of arousal at this point. Without thinking about anything other than his own satisfaction, Taichi started shagging Daisuke's throat with abandon. The poor boy had to do everything in his power to not suffocate or throw up, giving him no chance to actually focus on pleasuring his senpai. Fortunately — or unfortunately — the panicky movements of his tongue were more than enough for Taichi.

The older boy kept shagging his friend's mouth for a quite some time, trying to make it last as long as he could. Eventually he could not postpone his orgasm any longer, however. With a restrained moan, he pushed as deep into Daisuke's throat as he could, making the boy's eyes bulge in shock. He started shooting copious amounts of cum into the boy's throat, before quickly pulling back a bit, making sure most landed on the boy's waiting tongue. Daisuke was far too focussed on actually breathing to be able to hold the huge volume of sperm in his mouth, though, causing quite a lot to dribble out of the corners of his mouth and down his chin.

Finally Taichi stopped filling his mouth and pulled out, allowing Daisuke to once again breathe easy. Once he had caught his breath again, he could finally taste his senpai's cum and feel how much of it he seemed to have in his mouth. For a moment, Daisuke closed his eyes and sloshed the cum around, savouring its taste and simply revelling in the idea of having his senpai's cum in his mouth. Finally he swallowed it, feeling it flow down his throat and into his stomach.

He opened his eyes again when he felt Taichi ruffle his hair again, before pulling up his shorts again and kneeling down in front of Daisuke. Gently, Taichi took Daisuke's chin and brought it closer to his face, licking the spilt cum off of his face, before pulling him into a passionate kiss. For a while they kissed each other, the taste of each other's cum still fresh in their mouths.

When the broke the kiss, the boys both slumped against the tree, panting slightly and in dire need of a break. Smiling at Daisuke, Taichi put his arm around the boy's shoulders and pulled him close, rubbing his face in the boy's hair and giving him a quick kiss on the head.

"You're a great friend, you know that?" Taichi said, leaning back against the tree.

Daisuke smiled and gently let his head rest on his senpai's strong chest, before answering, "You're a great friend too, ya know."

Taichi laughed a bit, before using his free hand to stroke Daisuke's spiky hair, adding, "It's kinda weird to just call you friend, though. We're a bit closer than normal friends are, wouldn't you say?"

Daisuke's eyes lit up as he heard that, immediately turning his head to face Taichi, asking desperately, "You mean that? Really, honestly?"

"Of course I mean that," Taichi answered matter-of-factly, "What normal friends would do the things we just did?"

Daisuke laughed a bit, realising how right Taichi was. "I guess, but what are we then? Senpai and kōhai don't really do those things either, unless you read yaoi manga."

Taichi gave Daisuke a pointed look, before asking with a grin, "How would you know?"

Daisuke's eyes grew wide as he realised he'd been caught, quickly looking away and stutteringly trying to explain, "W-well, you see, Jun has ehm… that sort of manga and ehm… She has a lot that ehm… have senpai–kōhai themes, I guess…"

Taichi laughed again, before ruffling Daisuke's already quite messy hair. "Well, that explains your little crush on me."

Daisuke blushed deeply, before trying to pull away from his senpai without much success. Taichi simply held him tighter, making it impossible for the younger boy to escape. It didn't stop Daisuke from trying, though, until Taichi managed to stop him with a single kiss on the head. "Ya know, I think 'lovers' would describe us just fine, wouldn't you agree?" he asked, before hugging the boy tightly

Immediately, Daisuke felt himself melt away in his senpai's strong arms, the idea of being his lover overwhelming him with joy. He once again found himself resting his head on Taichi's strong chest, before softly asking, "That means you love me too, right?"

"I'm not sure I love you as much as you love me," Taichi answered honestly, "but yeah, I do think I love you enough."

Daisuke jumped up and turned around, locking his senpai in a passionate embrace, wrapping both his arms and his legs around Taichi's body. Taichi laughed, until he suddenly noticed Daisuke's hard-on pressing into his stomach. A horny grin appeared on his face again as he slowly rubbed his own hard-on trough his shorts. With a quick, subtle movement, he managed to position Daisuke in such a way that his hard-on was firmly poking the boy's ass. It was quite easy to tell from Daisuke's face that this caught his attention, as a horny grin immediately started forming.

Taichi got to his feet, making Daisuke sit on his knees. He quickly pulled his shorts down to just under his ass and balls, before once again presenting it to the boy. Like a starving dog, Daisuke immediately jumped on the huge member, licking and sucking it until it was glistening and dripping with saliva. Then Taichi pulled Daisuke to his feet too, before turning him around and also pulling his shorts down to just under his ass, but leaving his cock inside, forming a large tent.

With a little push, Taichi made Daisuke lean forward a bit, before squatting behind the boy and roughly grabbing his ass, exposing his waiting hole. Without allowing Daisuke to react, Taichi started licking the boy's hole, liberally wetting it, before pushing two fingers in, making Daisuke yelp, more in surprise than in pain. As he started fingering and stretching the boy's tight hole, Taichi got to his feet again, ready to plunge his large cock in Daisuke's small ass. Once he figured Daisuke was prepared enough, he quickly positioned himself and plunged forward, making the boy cry out. Taichi quickly pushed his two fingers into the boy's mouth, effectively gagging him, before firmly pushing forward until he was all the way inside the boy's hot, tight ass.

Taichi wasted no time shagging the boy with a vengeance, pushing him hard against the tree's soft bark. The older boy threw all of his power and lust into shagging his younger lover, literally lifting him off his feet with every thrust in. Daisuke could do little more than moan and drool around his senpai's fingers as his ass was filled more and stretched wider than he could believe and his cock was rubbed roughly against the tree, only protected by the thin fabric of his football shorts.

Although he tried to draw it out as long as he could, the shagging was over far too quickly for Taichi's liking. After about fifteen minutes, the sensation of being shagged by his senpai and having his dick rubbed between his stomach and the tree proved too much for Daisuke. With a muffled moan, Daisuke's climax overwhelmed him with mind blowing pleasure, making him shoot his load until his balls ached. Feeling the young boy tense up around his cock in orgasmic spasms, Taichi couldn't no longer hold his own climax off either. He quickly bit on the boy's shoulder to muffle his moans, before pushing as deep as he could into the boy and filling him up to the brim with his seed.

For a while, the two boys just stood there, resting against the tree. As his cock slowly grew softer, Taichi's cum started seeping out of Daisuke's ass and down his legs and Taichi's cock, creating large stains on both of the boys' shorts. Eventually Taichi's cock simply plopped out, causing even more cum to escape. Finally Taichi pulled his fingers out of Daisuke's mouth, only now noticing most of his arm was now quite wet with the boy's saliva. He turned the boy around, seeing he was still in a bit of a daze. Daisuke's chin and neck were also glistening in saliva, making Taichi grin slightly.

With a firm push on the shoulders, he made Daisuke drop to his knees, before taking the boy's moist chin and gently forcing his mouth open. With much ado, he pushed his still half-hard cock inside, finally pulling the boy out of his daze. Although a bit confused at first, Daisuke quickly realised what was being expected of him, and he set to work thoroughly cleaning his senpai's cock.

Once clean, both boys pulled their shorts back up, only now realising both their shorts and Daisuke's shirt were covered in very obvious, wet stains. For a while, the boys stared at each other, wondering how on Earth they would be able to get home without being seen in this state. Eventually they decided to wait until it was much darker, when the stains would be harder to see and less people would be around to see them.

Taichi slumped back down against the tree, pulling Daisuke on his shoulder and holding him close. As they sat like this, both boys simply relaxed for a while, until it had finally become dark enough for them to dare go home. They moved as quickly as they could, through back alleys and small streets where they would have the least chance to run into someone.

Finally they managed to find their way to the building where Daisuke lived. Just before entering the back door, however, Taichi pulled Daisuke into a dark corner and gave him another passionate kiss. When they broke the kiss again, he added with a mischievous grin, "I cold go for one last time, you know."

Daisuke hissed his answer, "Here? There's nothing sheltering us except the darkness! What if my sister sees us?"

Taichi grinned, "So what if she does?"

Daisuke blinked in shock, before feeling Taichi's grin get to him, making one appear on his face as well. "Yeah, so what? What's she gonna do? Be jealous?"

"Attaboy," Taichi said proudly, ruffling the boy's hair, "I knew you'd see it my way."

Not giving Daisuke the chance to think it over again, even if he would have tried to, Taichi pushed him against the wall and pulled the boy's shorts down to his ankles, before squatting in front of him and taking them off completely. As Daisuke protested weakly, Taichi casually threw the shorts just out of arms reach, before pulling his own shorts down to below his ass again. Daisuke rolled his eyes and wanted to turn around, before being stopped by Taichi, saying, "I want to face you this time."

Before he could ask how Taichi was planning to do it like this, Daisuke felt himself being lifted against the wall by his senpai's strong arms. He quickly wrapped his legs around Taichi's waist, both out of instinct and a fear of falling. Taichi, in the meanwhile, positioned his cock at Daisuke's entrance again, before letting gravity do the work of impaling Daisuke on it.

The boy moaned loud as he felt himself be filled again, despite still having copious amounts of Taichi's cum inside of him. The older boy started shagging slowly at first, trying to find his balance. Once he was sure the both of them were standing securely, though, he quickly increased his pace. Completely ignoring the fact that they were basically in plain sight, Taichi started shagging Daisuke with abandon, using the boy's own weight and gravity to thrust in as hard and deep as he could. Daisuke couldn't help but moan as he felt his senpai's large cock impale him, hitting his prostate like never before, making the experience mind-blowing to him.

Having already cum twice before, both boys could last a lot longer now. After almost twenty minutes, however, Taichi started getting frustrated. He began pounding Daisuke's ass like a piston, using all his strength and lust. Taichi's cock was now assaulting Daisuke's prostate with a force like never before, almost making the boy orgasm through his ass alone. His cock rubbing between their stomachs was the final push for Daisuke, though. With a loud moan, an intense orgasm overwhelmed him, making him shoot his load between their stomachs, staining their shirts even further. Once again, Taichi wasn't far behind Daisuke. He kissed Daisuke deeply as he filled the boy's ass again with his hot cum, still thrusting his cock in and out in orgasmic spasms.

As their orgasms subsided, Taichi slowly lowered Daisuke again, who immediately dropped to his knees. Taichi took the opportunity to rub his cock against Daisuke's lips, who instinctively licked them, allowing Taichi to push his cock into his mouth. Daisuke dutifully cleaned his senpai's cock, savouring the taste, before reluctantly letting it go again.

While Daisuke was resting on his hands and knees, Taichi pulled his shorts up, before quickly grabbing Daisuke's again. He kneeled down next to the boy and gently stroked his back, letting his fingers slowly trail towards his abused ass. Without warning and with a wicked grin, Taichi plunged three of his fingers into Daisuke's ass, before fingering him roughly. Daisuke let out a surprised yelp, before finding his shorts stuffed into his mouth, making him taste the salty, wet spots created by his and his senpai's cum.

Taichi didn't just stick to fingering the poor boy, though. He roughly grabbed the boy's soft, moist cock and started rubbing it, forcing it to slowly get hard again. Daisuke groaned into his shorts as he felt how merely getting hard was now making his cock ache, but this in no way stopped Taichi from wanking him off. For a while, Taichi kept on wanking and fingering, until Daisuke's groaning and hip thrusting made it obvious the boy was getting close again. With some skilled moves, Taichi managed to draw it out for a few more minutes, before it was clear Daisuke had hit the point of now return. With a single movement, Taichi roughly pulled his fingers out of Daisuke's ass, removed the shorts from his mouth, and wrapped them around his aching cock. With a loud moan, the poor boy shot a final load into his own shorts, once again staining them with his cum.

Once his orgasm had subsided, he trembled and panted like crazy, his cock still aching like hell. Taichi used the boy's shorts to wipe his cock clean, before holding them in front of the trembling boy's face. For a moment, Daisuke stared at his shorts, wondering how he would ever explain this to his mum. Then he closed his eyes and licked his cum off the shorts as well as he could, softly moaning as he felt Taichi encouragingly stroking his hair.

When Taichi was satisfied, He gently helped his young lover get to his feet, before checking if anyone could see them. When he was sure there was no-one around, he quickly all but dragged the still half-naked Daisuke inside the building and into the lift. As he pushed the button and waited for the lift to reach the right floor, he mulled over what he would say if anyone would be there when the doors opened again, but they were in luck, as there was no-one around.

They quickly made their way to Daisuke's flat, hurriedly opening the door when they heard footsteps getting closers. Taichi could just see an older man walk around the corner as the stepped into the flat. The look of surprise on the man's was told Taichi that he had seen at least something strange about them. This idea made his aching cock throb slightly, causing him to wince a bit. Once the door was closed firmly behind them, the two boys could finally relax again and take off their shoes. For a few minutes, the just rested there in the hallway, until Daisuke suddenly realised something.

"My sister might be home," he hissed, suddenly actually afraid of being caught.

"Bloody hell," Taichi replied, before quickly getting up and quietly walking into the flat, peeking into all the rooms he came across to see if Daisuke's sister was there. He couldn't find her anywhere, though, so he concluded that she simply wasn't home yet.

He quite ran back to Daisuke and helped him up, almost carrying him to his bedroom. The two boys collapsed on Daisuke's bed, too tired to go on. Daisuke quickly made himself comfortable, softly mumbling to Taichi, "You can sleep over if you want."

Taichi smiled and nodded, before grabbing his mobile and making a quick call to his parents. When all was arranged, he gently undressed Daisuke, using his shirt to wipe him clean a bit, before undressing himself. He crawled next to the nearly sleeping boy and pulled the bed sheets over them. It was a bit of a tight fit in Daisuke's single bed, but neither boy really minded. It simply gave them a good excuse to cuddle up a bit for a change.

They drifted off into a peaceful sleep, completely unaware of Jun quietly opening the door and entering the flat. She took off her shoes and tiptoed towards Daisuke's bedroom, quietly peaking inside. She grinned as she saw the two boys sleep, and couldn't help herself from taking a picture of the two with her mobile. When she just arrived home after getting dumped by her boyfriend, she never thought she would stumble into real-life yaoi fantasy. Still, she did, and although she was rather jealous that her little brother was getting laid more than she was, her entire week was made. This had definitely made it worth getting their parents out of the house. Now all she had to decide was whether she was going to put the video she had just made on the Internet, or keep it as potential blackmail material.


	3. Physical Education

**Summary:**

Taichi brings Daisuke a surprise visit at school, which ends up with the two of them getting intimate in a location they are quite familiar with.

**Physical Education**

Man, school was boring. Maths, physics, English, biology, Japanese, chemistry… There was nothing interesting among any of the classes Daisuke had today. He had to try his very best to simply not fall asleep. He wished he had skipped school today. Maybe he could pretend to be sick? He'd only used that excuse four times in the past two weeks, and he was sure the school nurse wasn't suspicious yet.

Daisuke yawned and looked out of the window. Maybe he should just suffer through it for once. It wasn't as if he had anything to do at home, either. He had just finished his last videogame yesterday and he didn't have any manga he hadn't already read at least twice. His mum would probably start fussing over him again, as well. She really was a bit too overprotective sometimes. At least after school, he'd be able to go to the football club and have some real fun.

So Daisuke decided to sit through his classes that day, although he kept dozing off every now and then. The day seemed to go on for an eternity, but at last, the final bell of the day rang, signalling his release from this torture called compulsory education, albeit temporary. Daisuke yawned and stretched himself out, before gathering his things and stuffing them in his bag. Together with his classmates, he left the classroom and started heading towards the school's football field.

He made a quick stop at his locker to grab his football uniform, before heading on, finally arriving at the football field. He walked into the locker room were the other kids from the club had already started changing into their uniforms and quickly joined them. Once he was finished, he headed out towards the football field, only to be called back by one of his team-mates.

"Hey Daisuke!" the boy called out as he ran towards him.

Daisuke turned around just as the boy reached him. "Tamamori? What is it?"

"You've got that Final Fantasy song as your ringtone, don't you?" the boy asked, panting slightly.

For a moment, Daisuke started at the boy in confusion, before asking, "You mean the Final Fantasy X victory song? Yeah, why?"

"Because it's ringing right now and the captain is ready to break your cell in half," the boy answered.

"Oh right," Daisuke mused, "he really hated Final Fantasy X, didn't he?"

The boy nodded, replying, "Yeah, so you better go and turn it off."

Tamamori ran off towards the field, grinning in amusement, as Daisuke quickly ran back to the locker room to save his cell phone. He ran in to see the highly annoyed captain if the football club standing there, holding his cell phone. With an apologetic smile, Daisuke took the cell and checked it to see why it had gone off. He found a text message from Taichi, reading, "Hey Daisuke, meet me in class 203 right now. Urgent."

Daisuke read the message again, wondering what it could be that Taichi wanted to meet with him for. Still, even if it hadn't been "urgent," Daisuke would still have skipped football club for his senpai. He quickly apologised to the captain and explained that he had to skip today's training, before running off towards the school as fast as he could. He ran through the corridors of the school, nearly knocking a few students and teachers off their feet. Luckily for Daisuke, none of them went through the trouble of chasing him, so he didn't suffer any delays.

He finally made his way to classroom 203, bursting through the door to see a waiting Taichi standing near the window. The classroom had a perfect view of the football field where the club had already started their match, although the distance made it rather difficult to identify the players. Taichi turned around when he heard Daisuke enter, before walking towards him and closing the door again.

"Hey Daisuke, I see you've got my message." Taichi said, not at all sounding urgent.

The boy nodded, catching his breath before replying, "Yeah, I did. What's wrong? Why did you want to meet me?"

Taichi grinned mysteriously, loosening the necktie of his school uniform before answering, "Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to see you, is all."

Daisuke gave his senpai a pointed look, saying "You said it was urgent in your text. 'Just wanting to see me' isn't really urgent, you know."

"I wanted to make sure you actually came," Taichi answered, walking back to the window and sitting on top of one of the desks there. "I knew you had football club right now, so I had to think of something that would actually make you ditch it."

Daisuke rolled his eyes, before following Taichi and sitting on top of the desk opposite of him. "Your name would have been enough for that, you know."

Taichi grinned a bit. "I really love how much you look up to me."

"That explains why you keep on getting me on my knees," Daisuke added with a sarcastic tone. He immediately smiled after saying it, though, unable to hide how much he liked getting on his knees for Taichi.

Taichi suddenly jumped off the desk and stepped closer to Daisuke, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Daisuke immediately closed his eyes and kissed back, before remembering they were sitting in front of a huge window overlooking the football field, allowing any of his club mates who just happened to look up to see them clearly. He quickly pushed Taichi away, blushing heavily.

"What's wrong Daisuke?" the older boy asked, his grin betraying that he already knew very well.

"Everyone on the football field can see us here," Daisuke replied, a bit upset and anxious.

"So?" Taichi asked, stepping closer to him again.

"So?" Daisuke replied, "So I don't want them to find out! I'd never live it down!"

Still with an amused grin on his face, Taichi gently hugged the younger boy. He replied with an air of nonchalance, "Don't worry, Daisuke. Even if they just happened to look up instead of focussing on the match, we'd still be too far away for them to recognise."

Daisuke took a good look at the football field and realised that Taichi was probably right. He couldn't really recognise any of the kids on the field, and he knew that when he was playing football himself, he surely wasn't looking at random buildings nearby. When he was sure there was no immediate danger of being caught, his anxiety disappeared, being completely replaced by excitement. He quickly pulled Taichi into a kiss again, actually surprising the cocky kid for a change. Taichi, of course, didn't mind being surprised for once. He quickly regained his composure and returned the boy's kiss, slowly letting his hands stroke the boy's hair and back.

After a minute or so, they broke the kiss again, looking each other in the eye with hungry looks. It was beyond clear that they both wanted more, so Taichi wasted no further time. He quickly grabbed Daisuke's ankles, almost making the boy fall off the desk, before pulling his shoes off and throwing them on the floor. They were quickly joined by Daisuke's football shorts, leaving the boy in nothing more than his socks, his shirt, and his underwear.

He was wearing light-grey tanga briefs with a black band. They fit him quite snugly and were leaving little to the imagination. The outlines of his hard-on were clearly visible and Taichi couldn't help but teasingly stroke it through the fabric. He continued doing this for a few moments, before becoming impatient and pulling the fabric to the side, allowing Daisuke's cock to pop out.

Taichi hungrily started sucking it, using his strong hands to massage the boy's balls and ass. He soon decided he wanted more access, though, so he roughly pulled the briefs off, making Daisuke's cock slap hard against his stomach. Taichi quickly pulled off Daisuke's shirt as well, throwing it and his briefs on the floor with the rest of his clothes. Except for his socks, the boy was now completely naked and blushing heavily — just the way Taichi wanted it.

He went back to sucking the boy off, quickly bringing him to the point of moaning out loud. By now, Daisuke had difficulty keeping his balance on the wiggly desk, so Taichi lifted him up and put him on the windowsill, allowing him to lean against the glass. He quickly continued his blowjob, and within a few minutes, Daisuke was filling up his mouth with a fresh load of cum. Taichi savoured the taste for a moment, before kissing the boy and making him eat his own cum.

As Daisuke recovered from his climax, Taichi opened the fly of his trousers and pulled it down slightly, allowing his already hard cock to pop out. He sat down on the windowsill, urging Daisuke to get off and suck him with a gentle push on the back. Daisuke gladly did as he was told, quickly grabbing a chair to kneel on. He gave Taichi's cock a quick kiss on the tip, before moving down and sucking his balls. Then he slowly licked his way up the shaft, until he finally arrived at the head again. For a while, he kept licking and teasing the head, using his hands to stroke and massage the shaft and balls, until Taichi's hand gently stroking his hair encouraged him to go on.

The boy took a deep breath, before slowly working the cock into his tight throat. No matter how many times he had done this by now, he never did get used to the size and girth of his senpai's cock. It was simply too big to get used to, although Daisuke had a feeling it simply grew between blowjobs.

With some effort on Daisuke's part and pushing on Taichi's, the boy soon had more than half of his senpai's cock in his mouth. He was already gagging a bit, but at least he now had enough skill to not choke half to death. Taichi was getting impatient, though, and with a single, firm push, he worked the last bit of his cock into Daisuke's waiting throat. The sudden shock made Daisuke choke and gag violently, stimulating Taichi's cock like no tomorrow. Taichi placed both his hands on Daisuke's head and started rapidly moving it up and down, shagging Daisuke's throat with abandon.

Daisuke had to use all his concentration to simply breathe, making him unable to do anything with his tongue other than move it around in panicked throws. This was more than enough for Taichi, though. It wasn't long before he felt his orgasm approach, and with a loud moan, he started cumming deep inside Daisuke's throat. He quickly pulled out, though, allowing Daisuke to breathe easily again, but also shooting his cum all over Daisuke's tongue and face.

Once he had finally stopped shooting, Daisuke's face was covered with cum. The boy quickly licked his lips clean, before scooping up the cum and licking it off his fingers. Taichi pulled Daisuke up and started helping him clean up by licking the cum off his neck and cheeks. Once Daisuke's face was once again sperm-free — if still a bit sticky — the two boys kissed passionately, still nowhere near satisfied yet.

Taichi got off the windowsill again and made Daisuke lean forward, his arms resting where his senpai had just sat and his head resting against the window. Taichi gently spread the boy's ass cheeks and started licking his hole, pushing his tongue in as deep as he could and making sure it was nice and slick. When he was satisfied with the results, he pushed in three fingers, making Daisuke wince in pain. The pain quickly subsided, however, as Taichi started fingering and stretching his hole, making sure to hit the boy's prostate as well.

Once he had decided Daisuke's hole was prepared enough, Taichi pulled his fingers out again. He quickly took out a condom from his pocket and skilfully put it on, before positioning his cock at Daisuke's asshole. With a firm push, he penetrated the boy deeply, quickly working the entire length of his cock inside. He wasted no time pounding the boy's ass with a vengeance, quickly making Daisuke moan like never before.

It felt somewhat different shagging Daisuke with a condom, but it still felt good enough and the idea of what he was about to do with that condom made Taichi even more aroused than usual. Trying to make the situation even more exited, Taichi pulled out for a moment to make Daisuke climb on the windowsill, while grabbing a chair for himself to stand on. Now that Daisuke's entire body was displayed for all the world to see, Taichi once again plunged his cock into the boy's gaping hole, shagging him with all his might. Daisuke was now pressed against the window with his entire body, making his hard cock rub between them. Luckily his cock was still moist from the blowjob earlier, and combined with the precum now generously flowing out, it was now smooth and slippery enough to make the experience very much enjoyable.

Soon enough, Taichi's thrusts began to grow more frantic and erratic, signalling he was getting close to a climax again. Daisuke was dangerously close as well, as he desperately moved his hips, trying to get as much stimulation on his cock as he could. He was the first of the two to cum, shooting a massive load against the window. His orgasm also pushed Taichi over the edge, making him fill up the condom until it seems to burst.

Taichi carefully pulled out of Daisuke and took off the condom, making sure he didn't spill a drop. Panting hard, the two boys sat down on the windowsill, Daisuke immediately bending over to clean his senpai's cock. Once he was done, Taichi drew Daisuke's attention to the cum on the window, gently pushing the boy's head towards it until he had no choice but to lick it all up. Daisuke licked carefully, staring at the kids playing football down below. He could feel his still sensitive cock throb again at the idea of being seen.

Once the window was as clean as it could be, Taichi made the boy lie down with his head on the older boy's lap, before showing Daisuke the condom. The boy looked surprised when he saw it, before realising he hadn't actually felt Taichi shoot his load inside him this time. With a grin, Taichi slowly turned the condom around above Daisuke's lips, who quickly opened up his mouth. Teasingly slowly, the cum started seeping out of the condom and onto Daisuke's waiting tongue. Taichi used his fingers to push as much cum out of the condom as he could, before turning it around and making Daisuke suck the remaining cum off of it.

Once it was clean, Taichi threw the condom away, not caring where it landed, and pulled Daisuke into another passionate kiss. Neither of them was fully satisfied yet, but both felt a change of scenery was needed. As Taichi put his cock back in his trousers and zipped up, Daisuke quickly put on his football uniform again, this time not including his underwear. Taichi grabbed the tanga briefs and put them in his school bag with a mischievous grin, before walking out of the classroom with Daisuke, completely forgetting about the cum stains on the window and the discarded condom on the floor.

They made their way through the school's corridors, both once again very much erect, as was evident by the large tents in their trousers. Taichi led the way, already having thought of the perfect place for their second go at it. Before long, they had slipped out of the school building and crossed the school grounds towards the football field. Making sure to stay out of sight, they snuck into the locker room.

It hadn't been too long since the football club's training match had started, so they would still have plenty of time alone in locker room. At least, they should have, as there was always the chance that someone entered the room during a game. Taichi and Daisuke could hardly contain their excitement and arousal.

They stopped at the far end of the locker room, near the entrance to showers. They rested for a moment, as Taichi looked around him, before getting a mischievous grin. He grabbed his bag and disappeared around the corner, making Daisuke wonder what on Earth he was doing. He came back a minute later, dressed in his own football uniform, shoes and all.

"There, no I'm dressed for the occasion," Taichi said with a grin.

Daisuke stared for a moment. He had always thought his senpai looked amazing in a football uniform, but now that you could clearly see his large erection through his shorts, it was a thousand times more erotic. For some weird reason, the idea of having sex in the locker room, while both dressed in their football uniforms, made the entire situation extremely hot.

Taichi pushed Daisuke against the lockers and kissed him passionately, his hand sneaking into Daisuke's shorts and roughly massaging the boy's ass. After a while he broke the kiss and dropped to his knees, pulling down Daisuke's shorts as he went. He immediately started licking and stroking the boy's cock, making the boy moan with pleasure. After a while, Taichi made Daisuke take one foot out of his shorts so he could move more easily, before turning him around and starting to work on the boy's ass again, using his tongue to shag Daisuke's still somewhat loose asshole.

Before long, Taichi replaced his tongue with two fingers, roughly thrusting them deep into Daisuke's ass. He quickly added a third finger, while increasing his pace as well. He moved his fingers wildly inside the boy's ass, making sure to give as much stimulation to the boy's prostate as he could. As he heard Daisuke moan, he got curious, though. Without warning and with a wicked grin, Taichi added a fourth finger, making the boy yelp in surprise. After a while, Taichi tried adding his thumb as well, but this was clearly too much for Daisuke, as he winced in obvious pain and discomfort.

The older boy pulled his fingers out, admiring the large, gaping hole they left behind. He sat down on the floor and pulled Daisuke with him, before taking his cock out of his shorts, securely placing the elastic band just under his balls. Daisuke immediately went to work sucking on Taichi's cock, this time having to do most of the work himself for a change. Taichi was too preoccupied with Daisuke's ass again. He was now leaning over the boy, once again fingering his ass roughly.

It was far more difficult for Daisuke to work Taichi's cock down his throat without the older boy helping, or rather forcing, him. He did his utmost best, though, and eventually managed to get it all in, feeling his nose pressed firmly into his senpai's pubes, smelling the older boy's musky scent. He still gagged whenever the cock was in, but he really didn't care about that.

They stayed like that for a while, Daisuke bobbing his head up and down Taichi's cock, while Taichi fingered his hole roughly. Then they suddenly heard voices outside and the door of the locker room opened with a creak. Completely taken by surprise, the two boys quickly jumped up and hid inside the shower room. It wasn't much of a hiding place, though, as it was just a large, empty room without even a door. Still, it was rather dark and you actually had to stand in the doorway before you could see the entire room, so there were plenty of spots out of general sight.

The two boys slumped down against one of the walls, their hearts pounding like crazy. They could hear a couple of boys sitting in the locker room, one of them apparently having been injured during the game. They didn't seem to be leaving any time soon, either, taking their time and chatting in a relaxed manner.

Taichi wasn't planning on waiting either way, though. He pulled Daisuke onto his lap, his large cock resting against Daisuke's far smaller one. He spread the boy's legs as wide as they could go, before placing his strong hands under them and lifting him up. With a bit of aiming, he managed to position his cock at Daisuke's asshole, after which he all but dropped the boy down on, impaling him deeply and almost making him scream out in shock.

Trying to keep his balance, Daisuke wrapped his arms around Taichi's neck, who was now using the boy's legs to slowly move him up and down. He quickly changed pace, though, using his hips and legs to push into Daisuke as deep and fast as he could. With the two boys just outside the shower room, they had to be extra careful that they wouldn't be heard, but this didn't Taichi from enjoying Daisuke's ass to the fullest, nor did it prevent Daisuke from enjoying his senpai's cock as much as he could.

The excitement was too much for either boy. After just a few minutes, Daisuke grabbed his cock and started wanking furiously. Just before he was about to cum, Taichi grabbed his hand and pulled it away from his cock, though, denying the boy his release. He made up for it by increasing his shagging and slightly changing his position, allowing him to hit the boy's prostate with every thrust he made. Already being on the verge of his climax, this proved enough to push the boy over the edge, making him shoot a massive load all over his stomach and shirt with a restrained moan.

Taichi grinned as he saw his little trick had worked, before throwing all his strength into shagging Daisuke's ass, still tight from orgasmic spasms. It didn't take long for him to also reach his climax, still grinning as he filled up the boy's abused ass.

For a while, they just sat there, trying to catch their breath and regain their composure. With his arms still wrapped around Taichi's neck, Daisuke pulled his senpai into a hungry kiss. By the time they broke the kiss again, both boys were once again rock hard, despite their cocks already starting to ache from overexertion.

With his cock still deep inside Daisuke, Taichi slowly started moving in and out again, causing his cum to seep down his cock and balls, before creating a small puddle on the floor. Suddenly they heard even more kids come into the locker room, making enough ruckus to drown out any sounds Taichi and Daisuke might make. From the conversations going on, the two boys could tell that the game had been cut short by a sudden thunderstorm.

With the chances of being discovered now getting dangerously high, Taichi could no longer hold himself down. He started shagging Daisuke's ass with abandon, completely ignoring the wet sounds the boy's ass was making as he moved his cock in and out. Daisuke had also lost all control, not longer suppressing his moans as he moved his hips to meet his senpai's thrusts.

While the kids in the locker room were grabbing their things and getting ready to head home, Taichi grabbed Daisuke's cock and wanked it roughly until the boy was almost cumming again. He did this a few more times, until Daisuke's frantic movements told him that the boy couldn't handle it any longer. Once again, Taichi started pounding Daisuke's ass like no tomorrow, assaulting the boy's prostate as he felt his own orgasm boiling up in his groin. With a clearly noticeable moan, Daisuke's orgasm overwhelmed him, once again making him cum all over his shirt and stomach. Taichi wasn't far behind, pushing his cock as deep as he could into Daisuke's ass and filling it up again with his hot sperm.

They collapsed against the wall, completely spent, while they could hear the kids in the locker room wonder about the strange noises they just heard. The boys' hearts raced as they could be discovered any second now, until Taichi suddenly saw a back door across the room. The boys quickly jumped up and ran towards it, hoping the door was actually open. To their great relief, they managed to open it and quickly run through, closing it behind them just as some of the kids came to check the showers for the source of the strange noises.

They found nothing more than the small puddle of cum on the floor, though, leaving them confused while Daisuke and Taichi were standing outside, behind the locker room building, their hearts pounding in their chests. For a moment, the boys thought they might have ended up in an even worse situation, but they soon found out they were sheltered by a row of pretty high bushes. The roof of the building sheltered them from the rain, as well.

When they had regained their composure, the boys grinned at each other, before Daisuke dropped to his knees to fulfil his duty of licking his senpai's cock and balls clean. When he was done, Taichi pulled the boy into a passionate kiss, only to thrust three fingers deep into the boy's abused, cum-filled hole again. When they broke the kiss, Taichi used his other hand to scoop up as much cum as he could from Daisuke's stomach and shirt, before using it as lube to wank the boy's aching cock.

Daisuke winced as Taichi assaulted his overly sensitive cock, having to hold on to the older boy as his legs trembled from exhaustion. Taichi kept on wanking and fingering the boy relentlessly, until he finally had yet another orgasm, shooting his load against Taichi's shorts and legs. With a firm push, the older boy made Daisuke clean up his own mess with his tongue, before pushing his fingers inside the boy's mouth and making him suck those clean as well.

Afterwards, Taichi used Daisuke's shorts to clean the boy up as much as he could, before peeking through the door to see if everyone had left already. They found the locker room completely dark and deserted, giving them the chance to sneak back in and chance back into their normal clothes. When they finally left the locker room again, they were giggling like crazy, riding the high of their adrenaline rush. They gave each other a last kiss, before going home, both heading into a different direction.


End file.
